


Ice Skates and Hot Chocolate

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blind Date, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Eliza is roped into a blind double date with her ex husband and his partner. It becomes one of Eliza's favorite dates.





	Ice Skates and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_maria_reynolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_maria_reynolds/gifts).



> Hello! Here for another Hamilton Gift Exchange! This is my 2nd Marliza fic and I loved writing this one!! I hope you like it Miss_Maria_Reynolds!

When Eliza had agreed to drop Philip off at the ice skating rink with George and Alex, she didn’t know Alex had called an old college buddy for a double date. So when Eliza saw an attractive female standing next to Alex at the entrance of the rink to say she was surprised was an  _ understatement.  _

 

“Liza! There you are!” Alex says as Philip lets go of his mother’s hand and runs to his father. 

“Dad!” Philip says excitedly as Alex swings him around. 

“Philip my boy! Ready to go Ice skating??” Alex says as he puts his son back on the ground.

Philip nods as he hugs George. 

“Why don’t we go pay and get our skates huh Pip?” George says. Philip nods and takes George’s hand as they head to pay. 

 

Eliza awkwardly stands there staring at her feet. She stares at the ground for a while till she sees another set of feet across from her, which causes Eliza to look up and stare into gorgeous brown eyes. 

 

“Hi i’m Maria Rey- Lewis.” Maria says and Eliza didn’t miss the way she corrected herself.

 

“Eliza Schuyler.” Eliza says offering her hand out for the other woman to shake and when Maria takes it Eliza notices the way their hands just seem to fit together.

 

Alex clears his throat and the two women come out of their thoughts and turn towards Alex.  

 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you Eliza that Maria was coming, it was a last minute thing.” Alex says and Eliza can tell her ex husband was clearly lying.

 

“Oh that’s fine Alex, I don’t mind, I guess I can stay for awhile.” Eliza says.    
  


“You were gonna leave?” Maria asks curiously. 

 

“Well it’s Alex’s weekend with Pip, I always leave right after I drop Philip off.” Eliza says as George comes back with Philip 3 pairs of ice skates in his hand. 

  
“Sorry Ladies I would of gotten you skates but I didn’t know your shoe size.” George says apologetically. 

  
“It’s okay George Maria and I can go get them.” Eliza says. 

  
“Let me get them, what's your shoe size?” Maria says and Eliza blushes furiously. 

 

Eliza tells the other women her size and Maria heads to get them. Once she’s a good distance away Eliza slaps Alex’s shoulder. 

“Alexander you set me up with a _ blind _ date?!” Eliza says.

Her ex husband smirks.    
“You’re the one that keeps saying you need to get out there, I simply did something about it.” Alex says as he goes to help their sons with their skates. 

  
Eliza rolls her eyes just as Maria comes back with two pairs of skates in her hands. 

 

“Ready?” Maria says. 

  
“Yea,but I have to say this now I can’t skate that well.” Eliza states that simply.

 

“That’s okay I’ll help you if you would like?” Maria asks making Eliza blush once more.

 

“I would like that yes.” Eliza says. 

 

Once they have their skates on, they enter the rink, Alex, George and Philip having already went in.

 

“Momma! Watch this!” Philip says as he does a twirl.    
  


“Good Job Pip!” Eliza says smiling widely.   
  


Philip heads over to his father and step father and skates around them.    
  


Eliza slowly takes one step forward, and instantly losing her balance. Before she falls to the ground an arm wraps around her waist catching her before she fell. Eliza looks up to see Maria there. 

 

“You alright there?” Maria says

 

“Yeah Sorry.” Eliza says.    
  


“That’s alright, just follow my lead.” Maria says taking Eliza’s hand and they begin to skate. 

 

“You’re doing great Eliza!” Maria says a few minutes into their skating. 

 

“You think so?” Eliza says. 

 

“Better than Alex.” Maria says tilting her head towards where Alex was. Eliza sees her ex husband struggling and she bursts out laughing.

 

“See? You’re doing much better than him.” Maria says giggling. 

 

They skate towards Philip

 

“Mom! Look what I can do! Philip says, as he starts a figure 8. 

 

“Careful Honey!” Eliza says.

 

The two women watch Eliza’s son do some skating tricks and giggle when Philip shows off in front of Alex who was doing better at skating. 2 hours later they exit the rink and head to get some hot chocolate to warm themselves up.    
  
“You and Alex have a great kid.” Maria says looking at Philip who had said something to make Alex and George laugh.    
  
“You think so?” Eliza says.    
  
“Yeah You raised him well.” Maria comments which earns her a smile from Eliza

 

“You know earlier when you introduced yourself I noticed you made a slip up” Eliza says politely.

 

“You noticed that? Oh god, i’m sorry. Maria says. 

 

“Why are you apologizing? It’s okay.” Eliza says.    
  


Maria nods and then takes a deep breath. 

 

“I recently got out of an abusive relationship, Alex was the one that got me out.” Maria says and she feels a hand intertwine with hers. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Eliza says.    
  


“Don’t be, I should of gotten out much earlier.” Maria says.    
  
“Alex is good at helping people that’s why he’s one of the best lawyers I know.” Eliza says.

 

“Alex and I were college best friends, he tried to stop me from getting with James, I should of listened to him.” Maria says.    
  


“We can change the subject if you want.” Eliza says noticing the way the other woman was getting uncomfortable. 

 

“Thank you.” Maria says quietly making Eliza squeeze her hand.   
  
“I’ll go get us some hot chocolate.” Eliza says heading to the the stand. 

Maria sees Eliza whisper something in Alex’s ear then crouches down in front of her son who says something to him and Maria sees the boy make his way to her.

 

“Mom said you were sad and suggested I give you a hug.” Philip says making Maria let out a laugh before nodding and Philip wraps his arms around the woman. 

 

“Don’t be sad anymore.” Philip says.    
  
“I’m not, that hug was just what I needed thank you Philip.” Maria says making the young boy smile.    
  
“You’re welcome!” Philip says giving her a toothy grin then skipping over to his father. 

 

Eliza walks back over with two styrofoam cups of hot chocolate.   
  


“Thank you for that.”  Maria says as she grabs one of the cups. 

 

“Well my son gives the _ best _ hugs.” Eliza says. 

 

“I had a great time tonight Eliza thank you.” Maria says. 

 

“I should be thanking you for having Alex drag you here to have  date with a stranger.” Eliza says.

 

“He didn’t drag  me I wanted to come, and I am glad I did.” Maria says. 

 

Before Eliza can reply, Maria’s lips meet Eliza’s. They kiss for a while before breaking apart and smiling widely at each other.    
  
That night was the beginning of what would be a  _ beautiful  _ relationship 

 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you guys enjoy it? I sure did when I was writing it! Let me know what you thought down below!! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
